Adopt me oneshots
by daffodil101
Summary: This is my strike-of-lightening story-catch-all. For, you know, those story ideas that refuse to get out of your head. Chapter one In The Dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi dudes and dudettes! (Gonna go out on a limb and say mostly dudettes). This is my first story on here, and is sort of a catch-all place for story ideas that I just can't get out of my head. The thing is though, that I'm totally ADD, and I never finish things. So I'm making this thread an open invitation for anyone who wants, to use any ideas or stories here as inspiration. **I'm never going to finish them, but maybe someone else will. **Feel free to take any story you find here and continue it **any way you like**, just PM me and credit the first chapter. And that's what makes the world go round :o) **

**This one-shot is 'In the dark', and takes place a few weeks after Brennan's back from maternity leave. There are a few spoilers for Season 7. Inspired by the very creepy scene in the Crack in the Code where the new evil villain has B&B's names circled in red pen in the newspaper. Hope you like it! :o) - daffodil101**

* * *

><p><em>Uuunh.<em>

'B… Booth?'

'Yeah.'

'Booth-'

'Hey, hey, I'm here. Hey Bones. You're awake. You okay?'

'Wh- where are we? What happened-'

'Hey, shh. It's okay, I'm right here. We're okay.'

'It's so dark. Where are you- oh. Ha. Hi.'

'Ha. Hi.'

'Do you…. Do you know where we are?'

'Yeah. Well, no. We're…. in a room. Locked door, everything's concrete. No windows. How's your head?'

'…My head?'

'You were knocked out there for a while.'

'Oh. Um, it's okay. What about you?'

'I'm fine. I woke up about 20 minutes ago.'

'I… we were drugged? If they gave us the same dosage… I'm smaller, so it would take longer for me to… wake up.'

'Yeah. But we're okay now.'

'Okay. Where…. This was Pellant. That guy… '

'Christopher Pellant, that's the one.'

'Uh… I can't think. The effects aren't worn off.'

'Well, you know, happens to the best of us. –Oh, you're getting up?'

'This room feels very small. I don't like being in the dark.'

'Mm.'

'There has to be a way out.'

'Yeah I've already tried, Bones. We're stuck in here.'

'The… the ceiling, there might be air vents, maybe we—'

_Uunh._

'Whoa, Bones. How about you just sit down until that drug wears off a bit.'

'I'm—I'm fine.'

'Hey, just… Look, just wait it out for a minute. You can't stand up just yet.'

'No, I have to… Christine. She's… I have to get to her.'

'Whoa, Bones, Christine is safe. She's with Max, remember?'

'I have to… I need to go get her.'

'Ow, easy. That's my leg. Bones- just stay still.'

'_Uhhh!_ '

'You okay?'

'I just… I hit my head. On the wall.'

'You're disoriented.'

'I…. it's so dark.'

'Yeah I know.'

'Booth I have to get to her. I can't—she's all alone, what if he goes after her. He—he got us, she's so tiny, I- I can't-'

'Bones, whoa, hey come here. Don't freak out, Christine is fine, okay? She's with Max. We left her with Max, and he's got her bottles and he knows what to do, she'll be okay. He won't let anything happen to her.'

'But—what if it does, we're—I need to be with her, I can't—'

'Whoa, whoa, hey just slow down. Come here, there you are. Come on, sit next to me.'

'She's all alone—I—I can't—'

'Shhh. She's fine, baby. She's safe with your dad, okay? He would never let anything happen. She's okay.'

'No Booth—I—we're stuck in here and she's all alone, and I promised I'd never leave her, and—'

'Hey come here. I've got you, just close your eyes, I need you to breathe, okay? You're panicking, just breathe slowly. Listen to my breaths, just focus on that for a minute.'

'I—I….I….'

'Shh. You're okay. We're together, and we're both fine, we'll get out of this, okay? It's going to be alright. Hodgins is probably up to his eyeballs in particulates right now, they'll be coming to get us any time.'

'I… Booth…B… uh…'

'Shh, I got you. Breathe. I'm just gonna rub your back, you just breathe for me.'

'I… What if he comes after her…'

'That's not gonna happen. Max won't let anything happen to Chrissie, he's an old pro. He'll spot anyone coming a mile away. There's nowhere better for her to be besides with us.'

'O…okay.'

'And he loves her. He'll do anything to keep her safe. She's fine.'

'I…. I haven't been without her this long. She's always been… in my office, or just down the hall. What if she needs something… what…what…'

'Bones.'

'I can't… Booth I can't do this! I…'

'Whoa, hey it's okay. Hang on, I've got a tissue here somewhere. Hey. Bones I need to you stop crying. You're losing too much fluids. Come on. You're hyperventilating, we don't have any water. Come on. Ah, tissue, got it. Where's your hand? There, atta girl. Here, put your head on my chest, listen to my breaths. We're safe, everything's going to be okay. I need you to believe that. Just focus, slow breaths, atta girl.'

'Booth I…. huh. We… we're really going to be okay?'

'Yep, absolutely.'

'You… you don't know that. Why did he take us?'

'Pellant?'

'Yeah.'

'I don't know.'

'He had… the tracker device, on his ankle. That pings a lot. How did he…'

'Don't know. We'll figure it out. That's what we do, right?'

'Oh… yeah.'

'Our little girl is safe, I promise. I can feel it in my gut. And we're going to get out of here.'

'Oh, Booth… I… how are we…'

'Bones.'

'It's so dark. Are you sure there aren't any light switches? I don't like it, I can't see anything…'

'We just have to wait it out for now, okay? You can't stand up yet, and yeah, I've checked for light switches. We're on our own.'

'The dark makes things colder.'

'Hah.'

'Did… you just laugh?'

'No. I just… smiled loudly.'

'Smiled loudly? That doesn't make any—'

'Any sense, I know.'

'…..Why?'

'Why what?'

'Why were you… smiling loudly?'

'Because _you_, are meant to be the rational one. And here you are, using mixed metaphors and trying to move around a dark room when you've been drugged.'

'Ohh. I get it. We are switching roles. Hah.'

'Yeah. Mmm. I'm going to kiss you.'

'Oh—Booth I can't. My mouth is so dry, I can't swallow, I… I need water. We must have been here for hours, I'm very sore.'

'I found your handbag before, you usually keep water in there… Aha, got it. Good, it's full. Here you go.'

'Mmm. Thank you…. Ah, so good. Here, you have some.'

'Thanks…. Mmm. I'm gonna put that beside the wall so we can find it. How about that kiss now? Where'd you go—'

'Uh. Mmm. Heh, hi.'

'Hi.'

'Hah.'

'Mmm. Beautiful.'

'The kiss?'

'You.'

'Oh. Thank you.'

'Bones. Hey. You're shaking. And… you're breathing too fast. Come on, I need you to relax.'

'What if he comes and splits us up? If he takes you away…'

'That hasn't happened yet. That might not happen.'

'What… Booth, I know it's irrational but I can't stop worrying about Christine, I just—I need to be with her…'

'Bones that's normal. You've carried her for nine months, given birth to her, held and fed her for weeks. You're allowed to love and worry about her, that's part of being a parent. But right now I need you to relax. You're going to make yourself sick if you panic. We have to stay on top of things right now.'

'I know I just—I _can't_—Booth—'

'Shh. Lean into me, I've got you. Chrissy's okay, baby. She's safe and she's with Max.'

'What if… if Max went to find us?'

'Then she's locked up in Hodgin's mansion with Angela and Michael. Only two places she would be.'

'I—I know it's not rational— not rational but I—Booth I—'

'Okay. I'm right here. Come over and sit on my lap, Bones. Facing me.'

'W…why?'

''You're hyperventilating. I need you to breathe. Just don't think about her, don't think about anything. Just focus on the present. Close your eyes, you're just here with me.'

'O-_Oh_. Are… are you.. trying to distract me with sex?'

'Hah.'

'You're laughing at me again.'

'I'm not laughing.'

'Smile… smiling loudly, then.'

'Breathe, Bones.'

'Oh.'

'I'm going to kiss you again.'

'Okay… mmm.'

'I love you, you know that?'

'Yes. I… love you too.'

'I know.'

'Are… are we going to have sex?

'No.'

'Cos we're…'

'Cos we're being held somewhere.'

'Ahh. Do… you want me to, should I—'

'Shhh. No. I'm focussing on you right now.'

'Mmm.'

'Just hold on to me, and go with it, okay? Keep breathing for me, just relax.'

'Oh…_Booth_—'

'Shh, shhh. Don't cry. Just let it go. I got you.'

'Why… why are you so calm? Usually…. Usually I'm the one who is…_oh_… uh, rational. I… I mean, you are, too…'

'Just let yourself go limp, Bones. Let your body trust me… I'm calm because I'm focussing on helping you to feel calm. You know, how sometimes helping another person to deal with something, is the best way to deal with it yourself.'

'Oh…oh, because… you have to argue rationally, that everything is okay.'

'Yeah. And you have to believe it.'

'Mmm.'

'Did that help?'

'T… talking with you always helps.'

'How does that feel? I can't see your face so you have to tell me.'

'Good… that's good. More, please…'

'Good thing you wore a dress today.'

'Booth… I…'

'Relax , Bones. There, that's my girl. Come on, keep breathing. Hang on—here, sip some more water.'

'Oh..kay. Th…thank you.'

'You're doing good, baby. You're doing really good. Just go with it. Don't think. That's it.'

'Uhh…'

'I've got you. You're okay, we're safe.'

'Oh. _Hah_. B—Booth…'

'Shhh.'

'Mmm.'

'That's it. I got you… How are you feeling?'

'Uh… Happy. Sleepy.'

'Hah. Okay, let's lie you down. Just relax now, Bones. You're doing great.'

'Th… Thank you.'

'You're okay,'

'Yeah. Can you—can you lie down with me?'

'Hah, sure. Only you could make cold concrete look inviting.'

'Mmm.'

'You feeling better?'

'Yes. I'm not panicking anymore.'

'Good.'

'Are you… are you upset that I was worrying about Christine while you were thinking about me?'

'Ha. No, Bones. You're her mother, ot's perfectly natural for you to think about her all the time.'

'I… I love her so much, but she's not a replacement for you.'

'Whoa, who's into psychology now? Is this about Parker?'

'No. I just… I love both of you.'

'It's a different kind of love. That's how it's supposed to be.'

'I mean, anthropologically, adults have to love their young to ensure they survive, there are a lot of hormones released through birth and feeding to… facilitate bonding…'

'You love her because she's helpless, and depends on you. And I know that being away from her, it's hard. But you don't have to protect her all by yourself. There are lots of people that love her—Angela, Max, Pops. Me. And you're allowed to have people take care of you, too.'

'I… it's scary, loving her so much. She could be taken away. I couldn't lose her. I couldn't lose you.'

'You're not going to lose us, Bones.'

'It… it would be very hard having to choose between you two. I love you both so much. I… Selfishly, I would want to choose you. Because, I mean, I could physically live without you, it would be very painful. Hard.'

'Bones.'

'Altruistically, I would choose Christine, because I just couldn't let anything happen to her. She hasn't had a chance to live yet. I'd choose a life without you, put her welfare over mine, if it meant saving her.'

'Yeah, well that's what being a parent means. That's part of loving your kid.'

'If it came to it, I wouldn't choose, though.'

'No?'

'No. I'd force them to take me instead. I'd make them, and let both of you go.'

'What, leave me to live a life without you?'

'Hah.'

'Now who's smiling loudly. You won't have to make a choice like that, Bones.'

'I might.'

'Well then we'll quit working these jobs before that ever happens.'

'Really? You'd quit the FBI?'

'Yeah, Bones, of course I would.'

'Uh.'

'I have you now, a family. You'll always come first for me. You always have.'

'Oh.'

'Hey… are you crying again?'

'N…no. Oh, it's just these….postpartum hormones. I'm fine. I'm not panicking again.'

'That's good. Hey, there's nothing we can do but wait this out, think you can fall asleep?'

'Oh…. Yeah. Can… can you hold me or something, I find… just the dark, it's… disconcerting.'

'Yep. Just let me get my jacket… There. Put some of it under your head. How's that?'

'Good… Night, Booth. I love you.'

'Love you too.'


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, this is Dr Temperance Brennan, well actually it is… just my voicemail. Please leave a concise message and I will return your call. If it's pertinent._

'Dammit.' Booth hung up. This was the eighth time he'd called her, only to have her phone ring out. After the first missed call last night he hadn't worried- it had been a draining case, and she was probably just having a quiet night in, relaxing and ignoring her phone. But it was now 4pm on a Wednesday, and he just had a bad feeling.

'Bones!' Booth strode through the lab and opened the door to Brennan's office. 'Huh.' It looked exactly as it had the previous afternoon- perfectly clean and ordered, except for a few files spread out over the desk and one empty coffee cup beside the couch.

'She's not here,' Angela said from behind him.

'Yeah, I got that.'

'I tried her phone thismorning, no answer. I mean, she's never away from work, but if she is she always calls.'

'Yeah.' Booth scrubbed a hand over his face. 'I was just in the area, thought I'd try my luck. I need her half of the paperwork to close this case up…'

Angela looked at him pointedly, not buying that sorry excuse of a reason for wanting to see Brennan. 'I called her home phone, she wasn't picking up. Look, maybe she just, you know, wanted some space? After the case, I mean, an abused teenage girl, that's gotta hit close to home. I'd be pulling the BFF card right now, if this baby wasn't kicking me like a soccer ball.'

'Yeah, I know, thanks Ange. Uh…while I'm here is Cam around?'

'Sure, up on the platform.'

Booth nodded his thanks and took off up the stairs two at a time, swiping himself in with the Jeffersonian pass Bones had given him, one quiet night years ago at Wong Fu's. Cam was herding a group of prospective interns, and not very calmly.

'There are no internships available in our lab at the moment, everyone goes onto a shortlist and then a waiting list for positions. There's no jumping the queue. Yes?'

A stocky kid, probably 19 was having a hard time hearing 'no'. 'I'm top of my class! I don't understand why I'm not on the shortlist, my results speak for themselves—'

'Dr Brennan makes all the decisions about who to take on. If you're unhappy, it's too bad, there's a system and you're in it. Booth,' she said, looking rather grateful for the interruption. 'Have you seen Brennan? She was supposed to be er, handling this…' She waved her hand at the disgruntled grad students.

'You haven't heard from her?'

Cam frowned and moved over to talk to Booth more privately. 'What do you mean you haven't heard from her? You two left for the diner yesterday, did she have plans she forgot to tell everyone about?'

'Uh, I sort of hoped you could tell me.'

Cam raised her eyebrows. 'Whoa, you're on your own there, you're the one who's supposed to know what she's up to and whether she… ate lunch, or whatever.'

'Well usually I do-'

'Not so much recently,' Cam muttered.

'Sorry?'

Cam released a breath and slumped her shoulders a bit. 'I'm sorry, that was low. I mean… well you've been, you know, _Booth and Brennan_ a bit more the last few months.'

Booth glanced away. 'Hannah was a mistake. I've moved on, Cam. I was just trying to, I guess, do the right thing by her, back then…'

'Well at least you did the right thing by one of them.'

'Look Cam, I know it was a mess, but we're getting back to being… us. I screwed up, but now it's over. I would never give up on Bones.'

Cam looked like she forgave him. 'Okay, big man. I know you'd never hurt her intentionally. You're the lion heart guy.'

'Huh. Thanks, I think.'

'Just don't mess it up this time. I know you've waited for her a long time, but she's waited for you too. Don't let her down.'

'I'm more than happy to move forward with Bones, when the time is right, but it's not much use if I can't even find her.'

Cam shrugged. 'It's only been a day, you know how she sometimes gets after cases. Maybe check Limbo? She wasn't there when I looked but you never know…'

'Yeah okay.'

Cam turned back to Brennan's students and continued trying to explain the selection process. Booth hurried down the stairs and jogged across the lab and down to Limbo.

Technically Cam was right, it had been less than 24 hours. Maybe the way he'd shut Bones out of his life during those awful months of being with the wrong woman… well, he wouldn't blame her if she was less than open and trusting. But Bones wasn't like other women. She wasn't like anyone, and she didn't play games. He knew her, and she was always up front. And the last few months, especially the last few weeks- Bones had stuck close, loyal and faithful a friend as ever, in spite of her crushed heart. And they'd talked, actually _talked_ about moving to the next level. They were on the same page, Booth was sure of it. Bones would never just shut him out, not in the 6th year of their partnership, unless there was an extremely good reason, and she wouldn't do it out of spite. If she was upset with him, he would have picked up on it. But she wasn't- she was hopeful, and a bit timid, but brave too. And whenever they were together she was always right there at his side.

Booth called out for her and did a quick sweep of Limbo, finding it completely empty, and no sign of any half-finished work. He decided to swing by her apartment. She was probably there, maybe sick or, he smiled at the thought, so engrossed in the work she'd taken home she'd forgotten she was meant to be at the lab.

Booth didn't really need to go up, he could tell from the darkened windows that no one was home. Every other apartment was lit up thisevening, the scents of what various people were having for dinner wafting down to the street. He forewent the elevator in favour of stairs, wanting to burn up some restless energy. He felt pretty good about himself that he wasn't out of breath when he reached her door.

'Bones! Wakey wakey, open up Bones!'

After knocking and waiting for… far longer than it would take to open the door, Booth dug his hand into his pocket and found the spare key she'd had cut for emergencies. Imagining her face, a cute mix of annoyance and adoration, coming to the door in a bath robe or something, he turned the lock, swung the door open and fumbled for the light switch. As the down-lights flickered to life, Booth's sniper sense kicked into overdrive. _Something was wrong_. He could feel it.

The first thing he noticed was her coat. The stylish beige coat she had worn yesterday, draped over the back of her couch. And next to it… her handbag. He slid open the zipper and glanced inside—sure enough, there was her phone. It beeped at him and the message '11 missed calls' flashed on the screen. His heart in his mouth, Booth moved through the apartment, checking the rooms in case, somehow, she was there. Every room was dark. He wandered into her bedroom, feeling irrationally guilty about being there without her express permission. The bed was made, and one, two high heels had been kicked off and lay on the floor, heading towards her ensuite. Booth re-enacted her movements—so far she'd obviously come home, dumped what she was carrying and headed straight for the shower. Pushing open the door, he switched on the light.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-**

**Hey you guys. Okay, so I caved. I'm writing a multi-chapter fic :o) I'm pretty excited about it, hopefully it will be good, lol. It took me like 3 hours to think of a name, but I finally named it after the Taylor Swift song 'You belong with me', which is a pretty perfect song for the whole of Season Six. Here's the link :o)**

.net/s/7865739/1/You_Belong_with_Me


End file.
